Just fun
by SilverLightning177
Summary: REPOSTED!What happens when the kenshin-gumi get a new toilet ?They end up at my house of course.See who will pop up next and my house and how long they can stay.dun dun dun!
1. How and why my toilet?

Just Fun  
  
How and why my Toilet?  
  
  
  
hey all this has been reposted ok every thing should be the same a few changes here in there old reviewers to this u are still in her so there.k heres my fic reposted.  
  
Hello all!  
  
Im SilverLightning!And this is my fanfic Just Fun its  
  
about me my friends and the Ruroni Kenshin cast. yay!  
  
It's just a ordinary day in the house of Kyoko(aka SilverLightning  
  
well japenese names sound cooler)or is it ordinary?  
  
When her friend Saya is staying for the day at her house .when they here a swish!  
  
They run to where the noise is coming from which happens to be the bathroom.  
  
Well before this happened we must go see what going on at the   
  
Kamiya dojo.Where we find are friends from the popular show Ruroni Kenshin.  
  
Getting a new toilet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano:That toilet is EVIL!  
  
Kaoru:U think every thing is evil.  
  
Sano:so  
  
Kaoru~walks in to the bathroom~AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Sano:it must have eaten her   
  
~Kenshin knocks on the door to find no answer~  
  
~he opens the door but sheilds his eyes.A/N hes not perverted.  
  
~Sano the "pevert"comes in ."why. he didnt sheild his eyes naughty naughty!  
  
Sano:she was sucked in to the toilet  
  
Kenshin:0_o uh i dont think she got sucked into the toilet .  
  
Sano:Then flush the "Evil" toilet.  
  
Kenshin:Fine i will ~Flushes the toilet~~get sucked in~  
  
Sano:ha i told u ahhhhh not me to ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!~he was sucked in ~  
  
Now back to me and my freind.  
  
Kyoko: whats that sound?  
  
Saya:Some one probaly flushed the toilet .  
  
Kyoko:where the only ones home.DUN DUN DUN  
  
~we run to the bathroom to find.~  
  
Kyoko :is that Kenshin?Kaoru?And Sano?  
  
Saya:cool  
  
Kyoko :are u guys alright? and why are u in my bathroom?  
  
Kenshin:(@_@X)ORO! uhhhhh......  
  
Kyoko :are u ok   
  
Kenshin:i think so ~see swords around his head~  
  
Kaoru:owwwww  
  
Sano:owwww stupid evil toilet.  
  
Kenshin:where are we   
  
Kyoko :Uh your in My bathroom.  
  
Sano:ahhh even more evil toilets.  
  
Kyoko and Saya;uhhh ok ......  
  
Kaoru:wow what kind of toilet did i buy?  
  
Kyoko:hey saya keep eye on them i will be right back.  
  
Saya: ok  
  
~Kyoko comes back with 3 towels~  
  
Kyoko~hand towels to the three of them~  
  
Kenshin;thank you miss um ?Whats your names ?  
  
Im Kyoko  
  
Im Saya  
  
Kenshin:well thnak you miss kyoko and miss saya  
  
Kaoru: Yeah thanks  
  
Kyoko;your welcome   
  
Saya:no problem  
  
~Kaoru hits Sano~ Say something!  
  
Sano:owww!  
  
Kenshin:Well he said something.  
  
Kyoko and Saya laugh but feel a bit left out of the converastion.  
  
Kyoko:Uh how did you get here?  
  
Saya:Yeah  
  
Kenshin:Well  
  
Sano interupts and says we were eaten by a EVIL toilet!  
  
Crickets chirp  
  
Kyoko and Saya burst out laughing on the floor.  
  
Kyoko:I can't haha breath hahahah!!  
  
Saya:Me either hahahahaha  
  
Kenshin:Well It's sort of true.  
  
Kyoko:I like they way he put it.  
  
Saya:Wow man eating toilets.  
  
Kyoko:Well i have a idea until you guys get back you can stay here.  
  
Kenshin:We dont want to intrude Miss Kyoko.  
  
Kyoko:No its fine .want to see my house?  
  
~They all nodd~  
  
Sano:This is your has ehh?   
  
Kyoko~Kicks Sano~  
  
Kyoko:And what is that suppose to mean?  
  
Sano:uh ehh  
  
Kyoko:Jerk! I dont mean to be rude but if your staying here be nice and if you dont like my house you dont have to  
  
stay but there arent many people that take in "Roosters" in accept for Saya's cousin.  
  
~Everyone laughs on the floor~  
  
Kyoko:I still can make people laugh Yay!  
  
Sano :Brat.  
  
Kyoko:Hey!Want to mean the street!?  
  
Sano:Hmph  
  
Kyoko;people dont make me mad easily so im not tempermentale.By the way Sano i was kidding about before   
  
so dont get your undies in a bundle.  
  
Saya~kicks Sano in the leg.  
  
Sano:oww What was thta for ?  
  
Saya:I just felt like it.  
  
Kaoru:kicks Sano~This is fun.  
  
Sano:hey?  
  
Kyoko~punches Sano as a joke.  
  
Sano:what was that for  
  
Kyoko: just a reflex  
  
  
  
~people start to laugh~  
  
Kyoko:But anyway some one will have to sleep on the couch while the others will try to fit up stairs.  
  
I ll show u my room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok thanks for reading now please review thanks! 


	2. Ugh not again!

Chapter 2  
  
NOT another. Ughh!  
  
ok thanks reviewers ill thank u all in later chapters well heres chapter 2 i hope u like it please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin:Wow big room.   
  
Kaoru:Yeah it is.  
  
Kyoko:Thanks.  
  
Saya:Hey! I want some one at my house to~pouts~I have a big house.  
  
Sano:I"LL stay ~thinks big house, rich people ,lots of food~  
  
Saya:aww fine ~thinks i wanted kenshin to ~  
  
Kyoko:What about your demented cousin?  
  
Saya:hmm ~ponders~oh yeah.  
  
Sano:Huh?  
  
Saya:Never mind ~evil grin~  
  
~Kenshin's stomach growls~  
  
Kyoko:oh you guys want some food?you might not be used to  
  
my type of food.  
  
Sano:i dont care im starving be eaten by a "evil" toilet really works up a appetite.  
  
Saya:well i guess it does.  
  
Kaoru:where exactly are we.?  
  
Kyoko:In my house in virginia in the U.S.  
  
Kenshin :The U.S!!! 0_o  
  
Saya:Yeah the u.s.  
  
~Kenshin gumi falls over anime style.~  
  
Sano:Yeah right!  
  
Kyoko:well we are not in japan in the meji era where in the us in the 2003 era or whatever!  
  
Kaoru:ttwooo thousandd threee?  
  
Saya:yep  
  
Kyoko:The food here is diffrent here and no we have no tofu ~thinks yuck~I have a idea lets try one of theses  
  
Saya:wow Kyoko has a idea   
  
Kyoko:haha very funny at least i get them hehe just kidden  
  
~grabs five boxes out of the freezer~Saya!want one?  
  
Sure  
  
~Puts them into the microwave sets time for five minutes~five minutes later~ ah it done its hot so you might  
  
want to let them   
  
Sano:OWWW!HOT!  
  
Kyoko:cool.......  
  
Saya: this looks like what you would eat a the akebeko  
  
Kyoko~passes forks out to every one~just put these in your food then eat the food not the fork  
  
(They use chopsticks i didnt have any so they used forks)~also passes out seira mists ~  
  
Kaoru:how do i open this ?  
  
Kenshin:i think i know ~shoves his sword in to the top of the can   
  
~Saya and Kyoko fall over~  
  
Kyoko:uhhh no but you could do that to.  
  
~Sano get it right~Sano:hey it worked just pull the tab.  
  
They drink there sodas~  
  
~Sano belches it shakes the room~  
  
Kyoko:whoaa!  
  
Saya belches even louder   
  
Kyoko:earth quake!  
  
Kaoru belches even louder then them.Kaoru:exuse me  
  
~every one looks at kaoru~uhhh  
  
Kenshin:Miss kaoru!?  
  
kaoru:whoops exuse me  
  
Sano:hey saya want to have a burping contest?  
  
Saya: your on!  
  
Kyoko:i will be the main judge my assaint judge is Kenshin and his assaint is Kaoru.  
  
Kyoko:oh and please use these tic tacs i think you will need them.  
  
Saya:you ready to lose ?  
  
Sano:no are you.Hey koyko do you have a diffrent drink like sayka(beer)?  
  
Kyoko:What!?we are not a bunch of drunken people.  
  
Sano:Fine  
  
Kenshin:lets start get ready Sano you go first.  
  
Kyoko:Uh that was my job but thats ok   
  
Kenshin:Oh sorry miss  
  
Sano:UUURRPPPPPPPP!!!!  
  
Kenshin:Good he used tic tacs that he did.  
  
Kyoko:8  
  
Kenshin:8  
  
Kaoru:7  
  
Sano:A Seven?aww~sighs~  
  
Saya:want to make a wager?  
  
Sano:You know it!  
  
Saya:If i win you have to do whatever i tell you to do for 2 days.  
  
Sano:Fine and if i win you have to wait on me for 2 days  
  
Saya:deal!  
  
Sano:DEAL!  
  
Kyoko:ok this is my fic i would like to talk anyway saya u may proceed.  
  
Saya:UUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyoko:ahhh my floor is going to seperate Earth quake  
  
Kyoko:10  
  
Kenshin:10  
  
Kaoru:9 1/2  
  
Kyoko:And the winner is drumroll~saya with a score of 29 1/2  
  
Saya:~does the cabbage dance~yay oh sano~evil look~  
  
Sano:~is scared~oh great  
  
Saya:I would like to thank my mom and dad ~pretends to cry~and other people   
  
~during the speeches ending we here a swish`  
  
Kyoko:ughh not again whose next?  
  
~But before we find out we must head back to the dojo~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~knock knock~  
  
Yahiko:ok im coming ~said yahiko who was training.  
  
Yahiko:where is every body they probaly went to the abekeko an left me.=(  
  
Satio:hello is the battosai home?  
  
Yahiko:oh its you satio i think he is there where he a little while ago.  
  
Satio:ugh i will take a look for my self then  
  
~Yahiko runs to the bathroom,~and well you know the deal ~satio heard this and checked  
  
out the sitation as well and swish .~  
  
~Back to us ~  
  
Kyoko~opens door~: not again  
  
Sano:oh great its satio  
  
Kyoko:does evey1 have a obession with MY bathroom!Ughh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well theres chapter 2 i know there short but ill try to make it longer later on thanks everyone please reveiw!i try to update this when i can i have them done just have to post them.i should update this fic around every 3 days a week tops .well thanks reviewers please review .^_^ 


	3. Sayoko's tourline,Trinkets to!

Chapter 3  
  
Sayako tour line  
  
since this was reposted i didnt have the chance to edit it yet.so its may not be the best chapter but oh well  
  
and dont worry i will have a section that thanks reviewers.  
  
please reiview   
  
  
  
now once more on to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
we return to the scene where kyoko and saia are debating on who gets the new arrivals.  
  
Kyoko:You get them!  
  
Saya:OH no my house is a no smoking zone~ holds up a no smoking sign~  
  
Kyoko:same here~holds up the same sign~  
  
Saitou:uhh ~holds up a sign that says see morons and points it at sano~  
  
Sano:hey!  
  
Kyoko:Oh just to let you know Saito no cussing except at yahiko ok just kidding   
  
Saya:fine i will take yahiko.  
  
Yahiko:Pinches sayas butt  
  
Saya:~bitch slaps yahiko~PERVERT!  
  
Kaoru:he hangs around sano way to much.  
  
Kyoko:go Saya! heh heh.  
  
Saitou:Who the heck are you people.  
  
Kyoko:Im 12 year Kyoko.  
  
Saya:And im 12 year old Saya .  
  
Yahiko:Your twelve?~as a evil grin~  
  
Kyoko:Dont even think about it.!  
  
Yahiko:awww  
  
Kyoko:so where will saitou stay ?  
  
Every1:Hotel  
  
Kenshin:Well i gues that settled that that it did.  
  
Kyoko:Hey saya come here ~whispers ~  
  
Saya:Sounds good to me.  
  
Kenshin gumi:What?  
  
Kyoko:Well we have decided to take you guys on a tour of Virgini.  
  
Yahiko:Virginia?Wheres virginia?  
  
Kenshin:The U.S..  
  
Kaoru:A tour sounds great!  
  
Sano:Fine with me.  
  
Yahiko:The u.s. !?  
  
Kenshin:We thought the same thing.  
  
Kyoko:The all is the best place to go on a tour it has every thing from food to cloths to trinkets.A/N no   
  
im not one of those girls who live at the mall.  
  
Kenshin:Let's go!  
  
Kyoko:Uh Oh.  
  
Kaoru:What is it Kyoko?  
  
Kyoko:Well Kenshin you will have to drive a car.(and those words i would soon regret)   
  
Kenshin:oro a car?  
  
~We all walk outside.~  
  
Kaoru:Thats a car and it moves?  
  
Sano:~makes a strange face~Its ran by ghosts  
  
Kyoko:no by gas.  
  
Sano:Ghosts are made of gas .and well end up in the sewer.  
  
Saya;......  
  
Kyoko:.......  
  
Kenshin:......  
  
Saito:Moron.  
  
Kaoru:here we go again ~slaps sano~  
  
Sano:Thanks i needed that.  
  
Kyoko:Who doesent want to go?  
  
Saito:i ll stay here.  
  
Kyoko:ok but dont DESTROY my house.  
  
Saito:fine  
  
~We went to the car every one in the back was squished. i had to sit in the front  
  
to show kenshin how to drive.  
  
~Kenshin started to drive out of the parking space.~  
  
Kyoko:uh kenshin your not suppose to drive ON the sidewalk.  
  
~Saya shouts to the people on the side walk "Watch out !"  
  
kenshin:This is exilarating that it is .  
  
Kyoko:Kenshin watch out for that..!!!!!  
  
~boom~  
  
Kyoko:sign...!No damange to the car.  
  
Kaoru,sano:Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin:wee ahh oro?  
  
Kyoko:Where here good i dont think they could have taken anymore ~lokks at the people in the  
  
backseat that are now green and car sick.  
  
Everyone:ohh wh feel sick.  
  
Kenshin~Scratches his head oro?  
  
Kyoko:lets go.  
  
Kyoko:Welcome to the sayoko tour line.now any questions may be asked during the tour.  
  
~kenshin raises his hand.~  
  
Kyoko:Yes Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin:wheres the bathroom.?  
  
~everyone falls over execpt for kenshin and kyoko.  
  
Kyoko:ok lets stop at a resuarnt so u can go ok how bout Subaros.  
  
Saya:Yay!pizza!  
  
~Kyoko points kenshin to the bathroom~  
  
kyoko:i will order one large pizza .Toppings?  
  
Saya:Cheese!  
  
Kenshin gumi :toppings?  
  
Saya and kyoko~slaps there foreheads ~  
  
~men run out of the mens room~  
  
Saya:uh oh .  
  
Kyoko~bursts out laughing~  
  
Everyone:huh  
  
Kyoko:i think the sword scared the crap out of them (and well sword chop un never mind......  
  
Everyone:........  
  
Kyoko:ugghh  
  
Kenshin~walks out of the bathroom~I wonder why they all ran that i do.  
  
Kyoko:hey Laine  
  
Lanie*waitress*:Hey kyoko.whose the people with the weird cloths.  
  
Kg:......-_-  
  
Kyoko:oh there my ... aunt and uncle and cousin from japan.  
  
Kg ~nodds~  
  
Laine:ah you should get them better clothes so they fit in better.  
  
KG:....-_-  
  
~we all had some pizza snao had the most~  
  
Saya:hey sano thats my peice!!  
  
Sano:Mine now~starts fighting.~  
  
Kenshin:uh will miss saya be alright?  
  
Kyoko:that she will she can defend her self .uhh kenshin eats this  
  
Kenshin:uuhh~eats pizza~  
  
Sano and Saya:KENSHIN!!  
  
Kenshin:uhh oro 0_0  
  
~saya and sano chase kenshin around the mall.  
  
Kenshin:0_0 Miss Saya sano i didnt mean to that i didnt ahhhh (doesnt this remind u of the episode where  
  
kenshin was chased by the police for carrying a sword heh)  
  
Kaoru;i hope kenshin will be ok.  
  
Kyoko:i think he will be ok i think he needs to worry about saya though.  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
Kyoko:you done?  
  
All there of them pant:yes.  
  
Kyoko:Lets go then  
  
Chapter 3 part 2  
  
A day to rember."Trinkets and pictures."  
  
yeah i made a part 2 in the same chapter that may be weird but hey so am i anyway heres the comtinuation thigy mebober yeah well here it is ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyoko:lets go .Laine was right lets get new clothes for you guys!I have 400 dollars.(i wish )  
  
Kaoru:Wow look.  
  
Yahiko:whoa cool clothing.  
  
~after hours of looking we finally got them new cloths.~  
  
~Kyoko and saya drool at kenshin~(we think kenshins sort of cute heh ................)  
  
~Kyoko shakes her head:any ways you guys look good.  
  
Sano:hey this doesnt look half bad.  
  
Kenshin:Do i look ok?  
  
Girls:yes better than ok.  
  
Kaoru:HEY!  
  
Kyoko:i can dream cant i *i probaly wont get one anyway err in the story heh*and i knoew likes you I whipered~  
  
Kenshin:oro  
  
Kyoko:i have 50 dollars left for trinkets   
  
Saya:yay trinkets!  
  
Kyoko:every1 get 10 dollars.  
  
~all goes in to twin cats ~hey i dont any place else on me ok.  
  
Kaoru:Wow i like that~points to a dragon~  
  
~Sano notices a fox and a rooster and buys them(hmmm i wonder why ~wink wink~  
  
~Kyoko is tapped on the shoulder :hmm what is it kenshin?  
  
~Kenshin whisper:well miss kaoru wants that dragon but its 13 dollars and..Kyoko:no prob here you go  
  
Kenshin:thank u miss kyoko  
  
to sum up who buys what   
  
kaoru buys a lion for kenshin she has 2 dollars left kenshin buys a dragon for kaoru saya buys a monkey sano buys a fox and a rooster  
  
and i got nutin cause the thing i want is 9 dollars and i have seven due to kenshin   
  
~every1 pays when kaoru notices i have no trinket~ why do u have no trinket kyoko?  
  
Kyoko:oh i uh lost it heh ~sweat drops~  
  
Kaoru:how much do u need   
  
Kyoko:2 dollars  
  
Kaoru:here  
  
Kyoko:cool  
  
Kenshin:uhhh miss kaoru that was nice of u here this is for u.  
  
Kaoru:oh thank you kenshin how did you affor ir oh and this for u .  
  
Kenshin:aw thank u miss kaoru.^_^x  
  
Every1:how romantic.(even the guys say it  
  
Guys :did we just say that   
  
Saya:Lets take a picture.~already knows to grab sano~Sano:hey..................  
  
Kyoko:let me set the camera smile  
  
~snap~  
  
Saya:one more   
  
~click ~every1 is in a group last picture has saya and kyoko put ears on each others head .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ah there we go anyway please review!and hopefull this came out right! 


End file.
